


ridiculous

by purpleeyesandbowties



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, thats literally it, this is so unbetad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyesandbowties/pseuds/purpleeyesandbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is apology fluff for the emotional pain i caused to my dear friends aria and rachel ilu guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macremae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/gifts), [ohnoitsadalek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoitsadalek/gifts).



 

Ryan was lying in bed, not-quite reading the academic text Urvidian had lent him when he heard a loud thump against his door. Surprised, he sat up, letting the book fall onto the bed. The thump came again, even louder this time. Ryan slid the door open just in time to reveal a figure poising to ram his shoulder against it again.

“Sorry,” the figure said before Ryan could get a word out.

“Akmazian?” Ryan asked incredulously.

Akmazian looked like a mess. His whole body was spattered with some dark blue fluid. One of his arms was wrapped around his ribcage, the other down by his side, and they were both immobilized with—

“Spider silk?” Ryan asked, reaching out. Akmazian jerked away.

“Don’t touch it!” he snapped. Ryan’s hand dropped to his side.

“I mean,” Akmazian let out a frustrated breath. “I don’t want you to get tangled up in it. It’s a bitch to get off. Jetarian,” he added in response to Ryan’s questioning look.

“Jut—Jesus, Ak, isn’t that, like, acidic?”

Akmazian tilted his head to one side, though his movement was limited by the silk that went all the way up to his neck. He couldn’t use his arms at all, and the range of movement of his head was limited, too. “Not as acidic as the blood,” he grumbled. Ryan’s eyebrows rose, taking in the blue Jutarian blood dripping from Akmazian’s hair and down his face.

Akmazian sighed through his nose. “Can I come in?”

Ryan jumped back. “Yeah, yeah, sorry! Come in.”

Akmazian stumbled in, just before the door slid shut automatically behind him. Now that he was fully in the room, Ryan could see that he was in worse shape than he’d originally thought. The silk completely encompassed his upper body, as well as one of his legs. The blood was everywhere, though Akmazian himself seemed to be free from serious injury. Still, the silk was almost dry, hardening into a cast-like covering, and the small amount of visible skin looked mildly inflamed. No wonder he was stumbling; that much venom would make anyone weak on their feet.

“Okay,” Ryan said, slipping into doctor mode. “In the shower. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Akmazian followed Ryan into the bathroom, leaning against the wall for support. Ryan turned on the shower, turning the temperature up all the way and ushered Akmazian under the spray.

“I’ll be right back,” Ryan said, and shut the door behind him. He let out a big breath, leaning against it.

Akmazian was in his shower. Soon to be naked. In his shower. Ryan had given showers to patients before—he doubted there was a doctor alive who hadn’t—but never to a man he had actively thought about kissing. And yeah, okay, he had thought about it. A lot. He didn’t know what had triggered the change, but about a month ago, Ryan had started thinking about Akmazian differently. He’d started noticing how handsome Akmazian was, his cocky smirk becoming more endearing than annoying. He started imagining….things. Things that he tried to banish from his mind lest they get him into an embarrassing situation.

Unfortunately, around the time of Ryan’s revelation, Akmazian had suddenly stopped his incessant flirting. Ryan didn’t know why the sly smiles and flirtatious winks and pet names had vanished so quickly. Maybe Akmazian didn’t even feel that way about him anymore. Maybe they’d missed their window.

And Ryan, ever a chicken about his feelings, hadn’t confronted him about it. Yet. He would someday, he told himself. Just….not yet.

Ryan shook his head, banishing all non-medically related thoughts about Akmazian. “You can do this,” he muttered under his breath. Allowing himself one more brief moment of ‘oh-god-hot-guy-in-shower’, he pushed off the wall and got to work.

He grabbed an extra bottle of soap and the conditioner Ellie had forgotten the last time she visited. He ran into the hall to get some extra washcloths and some towels from the supply closet. Back in the room, he hit the button for room service, canceled it, hit it again, and eventually settled on ordering soup and sandwiches. Can’t go wrong with comfort food, right?

Briskly, trying not to think about it too much, Ryan stripped out of his scrubs and pulled on a pair of swim trunks. Like hell he was going in there without clothes.

He opened the bathroom door and was hit with a thick cloud of steam. Quickly, he stepped into the shower to turn down the temperature. “Sorry, Akmazian, I forgot to turn it down.”

“No,” Akmazian mumbled. “Feels good.  I haven’t had a hot shower in almost a rotation.”

“Wait, really?” Ryan said. Akmazian heaved a long-suffering sigh and tipped his head back to let the water cascade down his face. He made a noise of content that Ryan definitely didn’t think about, nope, not at all.

“The cargo bay ain’t nearly as cushy as this place, Doctor Dalias.”

“Oh,” Ryan said. He’d nearly forgotten that Akmazian lived in a literal hideaway, without a lot of things that Ryan just took for granted. “Anyway, let’s see what we can do about this silk.”

Most of the blood had washed away, thank goodness, though a good amount was still gumming up Akmazian’s long hair. Ryan decided to handle the hair first.

“The hot water should loosen the silk until I can pull it off without hurting you. I’m going to wash your hair, okay?”

Akmazian made a small sound that resembled a ‘yes’, so Ryan maneuvered him over to the ledge of the tub and sat him down. He adjusted the water stream so it was still running over Akmazian, ignoring the steady accumulation of water on the floor.

Ryan kneeled on the bathroom floor behind Akmazian, popped open the bottle of shampoo and squeezed a healthy amount on Akmazian’s head. Slowly, he worked the shampoo into his hair. Akmazian melted under his fingers, letting out a small moan of appreciation. (And really, he needed to _stop doing that_ , because Ryan was having a hard time keeping his thought from…straying….away from professional things.)

After working the shampoo in and carding his hands through Akmazian’s hair (to get the shampoo through his hair, okay, _nothing else_ ), Ryan took a deep breath. Breaking the silence for the first time in almost ten minutes, he said quietly, “Close your eyes. I’m going to wash it out, now.”

Akmazian did as he was told, Ryan’s hand on his forehead to keep any stray suds from running into his eyes. It took another round of shampoo to get the rest of the blood out. After that, Ryan smoothed conditioner into his hair and let it sit for a moment while he tackled the problem of the silk. Just as he’d hoped, it had loosened during the time it took to do Akmazian’s hair. Carefully, with the help of a pair of scissors, he peeled away the layers of silk. Akmazian winced as a particularly sticky piece caught on the skin of his collarbone. Ryan caught himself right before leaning in to press a kiss to the angry red welt it left behind. _Really not the time, Dalias._

“Sorry, sorry,” Ryan said.

“Don’t worry about it, darlin’,” Akmazian murmured back. Ryan’s hands stilled.

“You haven’t called me ‘darlin’ in almost a month,” he said, not sure why he was bringing it up. Akmazian grunted. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No!” Ryan said quickly. Internally, he smacked himself. _Way to sound desperate_. “I mean, I don’t mind it when you call me that. I’m kind of used to it.”

“Oh,” Akmazian said. He took a quick breath as Ryan pulled off the last layer of silk. ”Oh, that feels a lot better, Ryan, thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. We’re not done,” Ryan warned. Akmazian’s muscles were sure to be stiff and sore after spending that long in close contact with venom. If he wanted to be able to move in the morning, he’d need to stretch them out and it was going to hurt.

Akmazian sighed. “Alright, let’s get on with it.”

Ryan took a deep breath. “Okay. First, I need you to talk off your clothes.”

Akmazian chuckled. “Never thought you’d—” he cut himself off, swallowing hard. “Never mind.”

“Akmazian. Why don’t you flirt with me anymore?” Ryan asked quietly.

“Never mind,” Akmazian repeated, and Ryan decided to let it go for now. Akmazian’s fingers fumbled with the ties on his clothes, clumsy with fatigue.

Ryan put his hands over Akmazian’s, stilling them. Without a word, he took over, efficiently stripping Akmazian of his torn and bloodied clothes. Just for something to distract himself, he said, “So, what happened?”

“Negotiations,” Akmazian grunted, staring fixedly at the far wall. “New supplier. We had a disagreement.”

Ryan nodded, not sure what to say. “I’m sorry?”

“Don’t be. She’s the one who’s sorry, I’d wager. I got the better end of the bargain.”

“Ah,” Ryan said. He helped Akmazian stand and maneuvered him back under the stream of water. Ryan stood behind Akmazian (totally not thinking about how close and scantily clothed they both were. He was a medical professional. He _was_ ). Slowly, he straightened out Akmazian’s arm, working the stiff muscles loose again. Akmazian bit off a groan of pain.

“I told you not to thank me yet,” Ryan said. Akmazian huffed a quiet laugh.

“I’ll give you a massage after this,” Ryan said.

“That a promise?” Akmazian asked slyly. He shook his head. “Sorry. Forget I said anything.”

“Wait, why? Why do you keep doing that—flirting and then apologizing?”

Akmazian didn’t answer. Ryan kept moving his arm for him, waiting. Once that arm wasn’t so terribly stiff, Ryan moved to the other arm. Eventually, Akmazian said, “Well. You didn’t seem too comfortable with my…flirting. I didn’t want to push anything you obviously didn’t want. So I stopped. I still slip up sometimes, as you might have gathered.”

“Akmazian. I don’t mind when you flirt with me.”

“You don’t?” Akmazian asked, craning his head around to look at Ryan. He hissed in pain, obviously forgetting how stiff it was.

“I don’t,” Ryan confirmed. He took a deep breath. “In fact….I like it. I like you.”

Akmazian’s head snapped around again. A second later, Ryan’s arms were full of Akmazian, who had half-launched himself at Ryan and half-fallen with pain. They both landed on the shower floor, water raining down on them.

“You….?” Akmazian said, sounding gobsmacked.

“Yeah,” Ryan said. He almost laughed at the absurdity of it—of course he would grow the balls to tell Akmazian how he felt while Akmazian was naked and injured. Naturally.

Akmazian actually laughed at the look on Ryan’s face. “This is crazy. I thought….I thought I didn’t have a chance with you.”

“I thought you’d moved on,” Ryan admitted.

Akmazian shook his head. “Not a chance, Doctor Dalias. Now please come here and kiss me before I hurt myself trying to get to you.”

Ryan grinned. Wordlessly, he took Akmazian’s face in his hands and brought their mouths together. It was the perfect first kiss—warm, inviting, somehow both chaste and hungry—until Akmazian tried to take a quick breath and inhaled a lungful of the water still pouring over them. He coughed and spluttered, face turning red with embarrassment, but Ryan just laughed. He wrapped his arms around Akmazian’s chest, grinning to himself.

“Ridiculous,” he murmured. “We’re both ridiculous.”

“Ain’t we though, darlin’?” Akmazian said. Ryan kissed him again, bringing his hands up to card through Akmazian’s dripping hair. Akmazian reached up to turn off the shower, arms immediately wrapping around Ryan again. Ryan did the same, slotting their mouths together again. He let out a soft breath, something that would have been a word if he was able to speak. “I know,” Akmazian said, shifting closer to Ryan and kissing him again.

Ryan wasn’t sure how long they sat on the floor, making out, but when he came up from air, he was shivering and Akmazian had goose bumps.

“Ah, fuck, you’re going to hurt a lot more in the morning if you don’t get dried off and warmed up soon!” Ryan said, slipping back into doctor mode for a moment. He jumped up and grabbed one of the towels from the counter.

“Come here,” he said. Akmazian slowly levered himself up and wobbled over to Ryan, considerably less agile than he had been before their impromptu make out session.

“See?” Ryan said. Akmazian leaned down to steal a kiss but Ryan dodged him, wrapping him in the towel instead.

“No kisses until you’re warm, dry, and dressed,” he instructed, and then popped up on his toes to press his lips against the red mark on Akmazian’s collar bone from the stay piece of silk he’d yanked off earlier. He jumped away before Akmazian could reel him in. He grinned, marveling at how comfortably they went from kissing to laughing and teasing and back again. Why had he ever worried about this? It was easy.

“Hey,” Akmazian protested, grinning back at Ryan just as hard. “That’s not fair!”

“Doctors can ignore their own orders. Patients, however, have to listen.”

Akmazian rolled his eyes but dried off as quickly as he could. Ryan handed him some extra scrubs he had gotten from the supply closet.

“Sorry. I don’t have anything that would fit you.”

Akmazian shrugged, pulling the shirt over his head. “I’m dry and dressed now. All I’m missing now is ‘warm’.”

“I might be able to help with that,” Ryan said, blushing with how corny he knew he sounded. Akmazian beamed and held out his arms, so Ryan counted it as a win.

**Author's Note:**

> im sadhipstercat and it's not angst for once


End file.
